Untold Story
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: Flower Bud Fisherman Ray happens to stop by the home of a happily wedded Lyla, only to be treaeted by unusual circumstances. Now Lyla has a lot of explaining to do... Part of the newly dubbed Ray Meets Girl Series.
1. His and Her Secret

In an established home of 3-2 Flower Bud Lane, among the residence of peaceful Flower Bud Village, a young woman with long, flowing pink hair and a constant expression of composed mirth happened to be gazing at herself in a mirror.

"Ah, I can't believe I can still fit into this old thing! It just takes me back to those wondrous experiences from back then! So many far off places to explore, with so much excitement to have! Of course, it was very stressful and required a lot of work at time, but I still don't regret it."

She then moved around playfully with her overshadowed figure.

"Hmm. Yes, I'm very surprised that it still fits. At the very least, my body has grown quite a bit from back then, and, this IS rather tight. Maybe I've managed to keep in better shape these past few years than I thought?" she uttered to herself.

Suddenly, a knock came from the entrance door.

"Uh, hello. Is Jack home?" a rough voice called out.

"Oh! Good afternoon, Ray! No, but he should be back any minute. In the meantime, feel free come on in!" the pink-haired woman cried.

"Thank you." The voice called back.

The entrance doorknob then slowly opened to reveal an outdoorsy young man with a long brown ponytail and sharp blue eyes. He wore a blue traveling robe along with pants of similar soft material. As usual, he carried with him his trademark fishing pole, which was his constant companion in his countless fishing adventures.

"Would you like to bring you some tea? I just had some brewed a few moments ago." Lyla cried out from the dressing quarters.

"Oh, sure. That would be perfect, actually! I worked up a bit of a thirst after my last battle. Sadly, it wasn't one of the Legendary Fish, but it was a whopper, let me tell you!" Ray answered.

"Very well, then." Lyla said with a chuckle.

The pink-haired figure walked calmly towards the kitchen while forgetting to change out of her outfit.

Ray waited patiently for a little while in the greeting room while sitting down on a comfortable white couch right by a coffee table.

Soon enough, Lyla came from the kitchen with two cups of tea with a pot all rested neatly on a tray.

"Well, here it is! Please help yourself." Lyla said as she presented the tray to Ray.

"Oh, this smells good! You've always been a great hostess." Ray said as he took a cup while paying attention only to the pretty woman's face.

The experienced fisherman rested his bottom upon the white couch once more as he blew on the tea before took a small sip.

"How is it? Is it still warm?" Lyla asked.

"The taste and temperature are just fine." Ray said with a grin.

"Oh, that's nice! To be quite honest, I was a little concerned about the tea becoming lukewarm before Darling got back. Perhaps the tea wants to be warm just as much as we want it to?" she proposed jokingly.

"Maybe. It has been cold for the past few days this season, hasn't it?" Ray replied.

The bold fisherman took one more sip, right before he took a thorough look at his generous hostess, in which he reacted by spitting out his tea.

Right before his very eyes, Lyla happened to be wearing a tight black cat suit.

Ray shook nervously as he witnessed this haughty display, while Lyla looked confused.

"Uh… Ray? Is something the matter?" Lyla asked curiously.


	2. Codename Harvest Moon

**Harvest Moon: Magical Melody**

**Untold Story**

Ray was too shocked for words to answer Lyla appropriately. All he could do in his muted state his point right at her while convulsing.

"Huh?" Lyla uttered.

She looked behind her, assuming that's where Ray happened to be pointing, but saw nothing conspicuous. She then turned back to her panicked friend.

"Um…. I'm sorry, I don't see anything strange. Can you please explain?" Lyla requested.

Ray lowered his finger to further clarify his target.

"Y-y-y-y-y-your clothes!" Ray cried.

Lyla blinked.

"My… clothes?" Lyla semi-repeated.

Ray nodded slowly.

"Really? Is there some really horrible stain or something? Maybe a bug? But… if I recall correctly, you're not afraid of bugs, are you?" Lyla asked. "I don't really understand. These are my usual clothes. Don't see as to how that could cause an uproar--- uh…"

The pink-haired hostess felt her upper chest, expecting to feel the usual soft fabric of her puffy white shirt, but felt tight leather instead. Immediately, the poor lady became flustered.

"Ah, er… oh dear! I honestly how I could've forgotten about this, but---"

Somehow, Ray found his coherent voice in this midst of his disoriented state. "You…. That… is that it? Is it that sort of thing you're up to whenever Jack gets off of work?! I…I… I'm sorry for intruding on your planned ritual! I'll leave at once, I---"

"N-no! It's nothing like that! Honestly! We-wer're… not like that at all!" Lyla answered in embarrassment.

"It's… okay. I won't tell anyone, I'll just---"

"Hold on!"

Lyla took Ray by the arm before he could flee the scene.

"It's that that way at all! I swear! It's just…"

Lyla paused and gulped.

"Oh, dear. The only thing that would suffice is the truth right now, but… even THAT doesn't sound like a convincing explanation! But, what am I supposed to tell him? I can't just leave it like this!" Lyla thought to herself.

She sighed to herself as Ray attempted in vain to flee.

"I guess THAT is my best option." Lyla concluded.

"… I'm ready and willing to explain myself, but I'm going to have to ask that you keep an open mind. The story behind this may sound even more unbelievable otherwise." She said aloud.

Ray was reluctant to answer at first, but he was even more reluctant to face Lyla in her current article of clothing.

"… Try me…" Ray answered hesitantly.

"Oh, thank you, Ray! But I would suggest sitting down for this one. It could take some time to tell. I tend to get nostalgic whenever I think about it." Lyla replied.

Hesitantly, the trembling Ray sat his bottom down on the white comfortable cushion again while averting his eyes.

"Right. As awkward as this sounds, this outfit is part of an old job I have. And, no, it has nothing to do with… "Indecency." You see, I was once part of this interesting organization that observed activity outside of urban areas that extended internationally. It's known as the Rural Espionage Agency, Codename: Harvest Moon. And this… particular outfit happened to be required for my night stealth missions." She began.

Ray merely squinted as he slightly turned look at Lyla.

"It's not like… I would haplessly run around in this sex-getup on their whims! I mean, I had plenty of assignments where I was supposed to blend in to whatever society to remain inconspicuous! Do you think this thing would keep be from being noticed?"

Ray lowered his head with a quiver.

"It's an interesting story how I ended up with them. I actually grew up most of my life as a flower girl in a florist's family and happened to live next to a sweets shop. Sure, I was happy with a humble living back then, and it's clear that I still do today. I even visited the sweets shop at times just to learn how to make my own! But, I grew into a stage where I became a bit of a thrill-seeker. When I was old enough, I decided to strike it out in the city to become a detective."

Ray cocked an eyebrow while still averting his eyes as he sipped his tea.

"A detective?" Ray said dubiously.

Lyla nodded her head. "Well, aside from my usual romance fixation, I did dabble in the occasional detective novel. The stories sound quite exciting, and some ended up being just as romantic as a good romance novel! And, everyone in my home town always told me how unusually insightful I was. I figured it was worth a shot."

"Umm…. Isn't this story supposed to be about this "Harvest Moon" agency you mentioned?" Ray interjected.

"Oh, that's coming up real soon, actually! Please be patient." Lyla answered.

"So then, after having a fond farewell with my family and friends, I head out to faraway city that had a fair crime rate consisting mostly of petty theft, just so I wouldn't put myself in so much danger. As soon as I set up an office, though, business was slow to a frustrating extent. Unfortunately, most cases I received were really low rate. I was asked to find lost pets, to discover the culprit behind not-so-explicit graffiti, and to find the occasional wallet that had only a few dollar bills and mostly change. I was convinced that I wasn't getting much experience out of it, but I was at least happy enough to have helped those people. Eventually, I was approached by an unusual man in a black business suit in round sunglasses. I had assumed he was another wallet case, or maybe might have misplaced some car keys, but that was actually the moment when my life changed."

Ray took yet another sip of his tea.

"Black business suit, huh? It's strange. Whenever I came across people like that in my old travel days, I feel like they have some agenda. They always make me nervous that way." He explained.

"To be honest, I had the same problem while I lived in the city! It was very hard to casually associate with them, but it was necessary if I was to retain my business in the city." Lyla confessed.

"This same character didn't really help me get over that suspicion; however. He appeared way too laid-back and aloof for a usual client. Instead of playing around, the man was straight the point once I inquired about his case. He introduced himself as Gustafa Lincoln of Harvest Moon, and asked immediately for cooperation. Sure, I was a little skeptical at first when he told me about their operation. I even accused him of being a stalker when he revealed to me the extensive knowledge of all the cases I worked on. He then explained how Harvest Moon noticed my intuitive abilities as well. It seemed that most of the cases I solved by these meager cases were actually the type that most Rookie Detectives rejected because the success rate of successful deduction by hunches were largely dependant on luck and insight. He told me I had the kind of ability that Harvest Moon was looking for, and despite the retained suspicion I had on the man, that same intuition of mine told me to join."

"So, you joined Harvest Moon on a whim, even though you still had doubts about the man?" Ray asked.

"I must admit, Gustafa was indeed a very strange man, but when my intuition tells me something, I usually act on it." Lyla explained.

"Well then, when I finally made it Harvest Moon Headquarters, it was a truly overwhelming facility! I can't really go into detail due to my promise of secrecy, but what I can say is that it was a very accommodating place! I didn't even think they'd allow a rookie to enjoy that sort of luxury, so I felt very lucky that Harvest Moon gave offered me new living quarters! Of course, I was new to all of this spy business, so I was given extensive tutorials and physical training to prepare myself for the profession. Let's see… they kept me in training sessions for about four or five months before my first official assignment. It was grueling work, and I was always tired at the end of the day, but I knew this was the sort of excitement I looked forward to. They sort of threw in the whole cat suit thing halfway through my training period, and as you can imagine, I was really quite embarrassed about it. It was only until I used it regularly in my missions that I actually got used to the outfit, perhaps even to the point where I enjoyed it. But it was worth it. I got to visit so many places due to this new career of mine, and my objectives always had an interesting variety in each assignment. Most of them happened to involve undercover detective work as I was promised, but then there were times I donned the tight suit to sneak around in dangerous facilities, and even knock out the occasional vigilant soldier. Although, there were a few times where I was forced to assassinate a few enemies, and I quickly had to learn just how survival works in the field. Luckily, the people in charge were sympathetic enough to keep assignments requiring assassination to a minimum. I suppose one of my personal favorite missions was the incident at Sugar Plum Valley."

"Sugar Plum Valley? I remember the whole fiasco! So, the perseverance of that land…. It was your doing?" Ray asked.

"Well, it wasn't completely due to my efforts alone. Actually, some of the residents here once lived there and were even more desperate to Sugar Plum Valley. They still visit the island from time to time in order to honor the land they valued so much." Lyla explained.

"Really? Well, I do remember Gwen telling me about her stay in Sugar Plum Valley. And you say a few of them from that island ended up living here?" Ray asked.

Lyla nodded.

"Heh, interesting coincidence." Ray answered.

"The story behind the incident is even more interesting. It turned out that Harvest Moon was suspicious of these corporations to take sudden interest in building resorts on a relatively unknown island. I was to first infiltrate and investigate a number of these companies to discover the purpose behind this operation. Unfortunately, most investigations turned out vague in detail, but I did find out that the island had a number of valuable resources that each group desired. There also seemed to be a mass Blackmail that kept Sugar Plum Valley from rejecting their proposal. Unfortunately, we couldn't have them charged without sufficient evidence, so Harvest Moon sent me to Sugar Plum Valley to find out just what they wanted. As I mentioned earlier, the former residence of the land were of great help, especially this city boy named Jake. He was an interesting character, and was a little childish compared to Darling, but he did have the heart and guts to help save Sugar Plum Valley. Eventually, we came across a number of discoveries that quickly explained the companies' interests. Apparently, there were a few endangered species for obscenely valuable fur or plumage for the poacher's market. There was also a few legendary treasures to found, especially a special celestial cloth. Thanks to all of the evidence, Sugar Plum Valley became a celebrated landmark, and Harvest Moon was finally able to shut down these corporations for their greedy purposes."

Ray appeared astonished while Lyla stared fondly into space.

"I admit, the excitement of all those experiences tends to draw me back so much, that I sometimes wonder why I've returned to this humble way of living. I still had plenty of decades of service I could've served, yet I decided to take an early retirement after three short years."

"So then… what made you decide on dropping out early?" Ray asked.

Lyla smiled. "My intuition told me to, of course."

Ray sighed. "Your intuition... makes you it sound so all-knowing."

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as that, but there was a reason that suggestion kicked in. You see, as I went around doing assignments, I saw so many loving, happy families, I began yearning for one of my own, and my long unrealized romantic aspirations didn't help me resist in the decision. I understood very well that if I were to continue living this way, there was a good chance I'd end up missing out on raising a family of my own, so I spoke to my superior and the rest became history." Lyla finished.

"I see." Ray said to himself. "So, about that Gustafa fellow. Did you ever see him again after being recruited?" he asked.

"He was my superior for most of my career, actually. He did tell me of his last plan before I left, but again, I swore to secrecy. All I can say is that he's observing an isolated valley for suspected activity. His proposed disguise sounded amusing, I must admit." Lyla answered with a giggle.

The last comment piqued Ray's curiosity.

"I wonder just what kind of character some veteran super spy would take on." He thought to himself.

"Thank you for listening, Ray. It was a relief to share all these fond memories with someone." Lyla said in deep gratitude.

"No problem. You know, you actually could've kept your mouth shut and give me an another explanation, or you could've let me keep my assumptions and life would've moved on with my lips sealed, but instead I'm treating to the story of the spy life. I actually think I should be the grateful one here." Ray grinned.

"By the tone of your voice, I'm not sure if you were sincere…" Lyla sighed.

"Oh, no. I believe you alright. I actually have my own reasons to see the reality of your situation." Ray answered.

Lyla blinked again.

"Huh?"

"Unfortunately, that's a secret I have to keep to myself," Ray continued.

"Oh, I see. Well, I won't pry, then." Lyla grinned.

"So… are you keeping this old secret agent past a secret from Jack as well?" Ray asked.

"Well, actually---"

At that moment, a young man with a pair of chocolate brown hair and equally chocolate brown eyes entered the house. He wearing blue overalls with a red handkerchief, and a blue backwards cap.

"I'm home Lyla! Oh, and it looks like you have guest with you. Hello, Ray!" the young man greeted with a casual smile.

"Oh, good to see you, Darling!" Lyla greeted casually.

In the middle of the comfort between the spouses, Ray gulped hard.

"This has become…. Very awkward." Ray thought to himself.

"Wait a minute! Jack, it's not what it seems---"

"I see. So, did you end up telling your old spy story to my fishing friend?" the man in overalls named Jack asked calmly.

"Yes, actually. He ended up taking it much better than I thought." Lyla answered.

Ray's attention swiftly alternated between Jack and Lyla as he was left in a dazed state.

"I guess he told her after all…" Ray concluded.

"Uh, Jack? When did you know about this?" Ray asked while pointing to Jack's tightly-dressed wife.

"Oh, she told me sometime after the marriage! Kind of an interesting piece of history really, but I was surprised she was all so secretive about it. I mean, this village is pretty far from high civilization, and it's all good and done now. Makes my whole outlook on this woman all the more interesting! Although, I'm not so crude as to forcibly have fun with her like that." Jack said happily while pointing to Lyla with his thumb.

Again, Lyla was left very flustered when she remembered just what she was wearing.

"Yeah, you might want to do something about that before other people come around. It could get really complicated if that happens." Jack chuckled.

"Right. Please Excuse me, then." Lyla said softly as she scurried to the dressing room.

Ray finished up his before setting it down with a thoroughly embarrassed expression.

"So, I believe you wanted to meet me for something?" Jack said.

"Actually, I wanted to finally show you the Secret Island I've been going to in all of my "disappearances", but I think I've been treated with enough excitement thanks to Lyla. Perhaps I'll show you later." Ray explained.

"Oh, alright. Well, I feel a little disappointed to be kept from the big secret, but I'll be patient." Jack answered. "So, are you going to hang out here for a bit?"

"No, I think I'll just take a little walk and rest out in the wilderness for a bit." Ray insisted.

"I see. Well then, good day, then. Hope your little experience wasn't too much of a shock." Jack said.

Ray shrugged before making his way towards the door.

"Good bye, Jack. And don't worry; I'll keep this whole thing between the three of us." Ray said uneasily.

"Thank you, and see you later." Jack answered back.

Ray gave a nod, and then departed quietly from the happy home.

As he found himself outside, the traveling fisherman found himself in thought.

"Interesting. I recall my old traveling companion Nami telling me of a recruitment attempt by this "Harvest Moon" association as well, but in her case it was by somebody named Kai. She said she never accepted the invitation, but with the sudden wanderlust she's been in recently, it makes me wonder if she had a latter change of heart. It's a funny thing once I heard that old name come from Lyla's mouth. I almost thought they were using that poor woman as attempt to recruit me through seduction." He thought to himself.

A few steps later, Ray found himself in a flustered panic and fell on his knees.

"Of course, if they really knew me all that well, they wouldn't have resorted to that sort of tactic." He thought while trying to quell his violently pounding heart.

---

_Author's Notes: And…. Scene! I'm not sure if I can consider it a "personal canon" within my HM Universe, but it was a fun write, nonetheless._

_I guess I owe Sobi15 for the concept, and for frustrating me._

_Bah, "Lyla isn't a frikin' dominatrix!" I thought in disgust. So then, "There has to be some other reason she would run around in a cat suit! Ah, this makes much more sense!"_

_And so, Lyla's past career with "Harvest Moon" was born. You have to admit, Lyla being a former secret agent would be pretty cool._

_Yay, I got write not only another Ray fic, but a Lyla one as well! Two favorite characters united in one fic!!! What better joy in fanfiction writing could I possibly ask for? (Um, the inspiration for a Nami/Cliff one that ends happily?)_

_Actually, I did use "Harvest Moon" in a previous fanfic where Dia, Gina, and Alex were the Secret Agents instead of Lyla. It was my first action fanfic for Harvest Moon too, so read it if you're into seeing Dia and Gina teaming up to lay the smack down like no one's business. Go on, look up "Secret Agent Dia" and help yourself. I think I actually owe that one fic for having me do more action scenes in the future._

_I just might do more with the newly-dubbed "Ray Meets Girl" series. Who should he go one-on-one with next, I wonder? After seeing a really cool fanart, I just might do Ray X Leia someday. Think about it. Leia is half-fish, so she just might be his "perfect catch". _

_Heh… (Much better idea than the Dolphin pairing proposed to me)_

_Yup, thank you again Sobi15. I have no idea what the heck you intend to do with my lovely Magical Melody wife, but please be gentle. Seeing her as dominatrix was…. "Interesting" enough, but I'm not going to discourage a fellow writer._

_(Of course, this last statement would make much more sense if you're even reading this...)_


End file.
